This invention relates to providing systems for enclosing animals, particularly livestock, such as horses. More specifically, this invention relates to an enclosure system, attachable to a transport trailer, that may be utilized anywhere the trailer is located.
Typically, animals, such as horses, are transported by specialized trailers adapted to carry such animals. These animals are often transported to rodeos, shows, parades, etc., and require a place to be fed, exercise and sleep, most typically, a corral or stall. Typically, the livestock owner has to rent a corral or stall for the animal. Such rental can be quite costly, especially when multiplied by numerous trips throughout the years.
It would be useful to have a portable enclosure that is removably attached to a trailer for enclosing livestock after transport of such livestock. It would be useful to have such a portable enclosure that is lightweight, yet sturdy enough to keep the animal within the enclosure. Furthermore, it would be useful if such portable enclosure were to be easily transported and stowed within or adjacent to the trailer. No such portable enclosure is available.